Sensitive
by Little Rachael
Summary: A silly, innocent, ChouxKamatari story I wrote that takes place in modern times.
1. A Letter from the Great Scythe

Saitou flipped through his papers

Saitou flipped through his papers. "Hmmm," he mumbled. "Chou, where are you? Just because I'm in a good mood today doesn't mean you can slack off."

With Saitou, it was hard to define a "good mood." Especially these days. After the entire Shishio incident, Saitou was bored. Not that he wanted Japan to be in such danger again, but…

Chou walked in. "Yeah, what is it?"

"You know," Saitou said, "you should treat me with a little more respect. After all, if it hadn't been for me, you would still be groveling at the feet of that mummy."

Chou glared at him. "I didn't ask for your help, willow head. Like I said, the second somethin' betting comes along, ffft, I'm outta here."

Saitou lit up his ninth cigarette of the day. "See if I care. Men like you are easily replaced."

Chou grit his teeth. Saitou could really be a pain in the you-know-what. But the sword hunter had to make a living somehow. He hated to admit it, but he did sort of have a grudging respect for the smirking policeman. "Anyway, what did ya want?"

Saitou looked up. "You have a letter."

"Okay. So?"

"It's from someone who calls herself 'Kamatari.'"

"Kamatari?" He couldn't believe it. Wasn't Kamatari supposed to be over in Europe, or America, or something?

"Ah, so you know her."

"Yeah, but 'she' is really a 'he.'"

Saitou looked only mildly surprised. "Oh? Is that right?"

"Mmmmm-hmm." He picked up the letter and began to read it.

_Dear Chou,_

_Thank you for your support. Things are wonderful here. Everybody's so nice, and nobody's found out I'm actually a man. I must be really good at pretending, huh? Every day, I think of Shishio-sama._

_Why don't you come over and visit me? You'll love it here. There are lots of fun things to do that you can't do in Japan. It's really easy to obtain weapons and drugs here. Not that I'd know from personal experience, of course…_

The letter went on and on. Finally, when he was finished reading it, Chou hung his head and groaned. "I should've just let him off himself…"

"So, are you going to America?"

"What? You read my letter?"

"Hey, I can't be too careful," he answered. "After all, you used to be a member of the Juppongatana. Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot. You're very sensitive about that now, aren't you?" He grinned wickedly.

Chou ignored him. "I guess I'll go. Might find somethin' worthwhile to do with my time. Better than bein' a cop. I'm leavin', and ya can't stop me."

"I wasn't going to try. Like I said before…"

"Men like me are easily replaced," Chou snapped at him. He stomped out the door. "Have fun lookin' for someone to replace me."

Saitou watched him leave. _If I didn't know better, I'd say he's jealous. _He shrugged. _Oh, well. Can't be helped. _He stood up. Then, he pushed the intercom button. "Sawagejou is leaving. Wants to go to America," he added with a smirk. Then, just in case Chou was listening, he added, "To see his fiancée."

Chou heard, all right. But he ignored it again. He was used to being tormented by Saitou.

Besides, it wasn't like he was planning on coming back.


	2. The Sword Hunter in America

Chou groaned

Chou groaned. He never wanted to experience something like that again. He didn't care if flying was the safest way to travel. It sure didn't feel like it. He much preferred driving. At least he had more control over what was happening.

Now all he had to do was find Kamatari. That shouldn't be too hard. He'd really stood out in the Juppongatana.

But this airport was very crowded. He couldn't tell one person from the next. Finally, he turned to a man who looked as though he worked there.

"Excuse me," he said, "have you seen a que—I mean, female Japanese student anywhere?"

The man looked at him as though he were crazy. Then, he began to talk in a very loud voice.

"I—DON'T—SPEAK—JAPANESE."

Chou blinked. He didn't know what the man was saying, but he knew it must be English.

And he didn't know a lick of English.

He swore and stomped off.

Suddenly, he had an idea. Kamatari understood Japanese.

"All right, Kamatari!" he yelled. "Where the hell are ya? Ya said you'd be waiting for me, didn't ya?!"

"Over here!" came a giggly voice.

Chou turned around. Yes, it was Kamatari all right. But he looked different. He looked…womanly. And in every aspect.

"I'm wearing a stuffed bra," he explained. "It makes me look more like a woman, don't you think?"

Chou nodded slowly.

Kamatari was wearing jean shorts and a t-shirt that said something in English.

"Um, Kamatari?" he asked slowly. "What does that shirt mean?"

Kamatari looked down at his shirt as though he'd never seen it before. "Oh. It says 'Adidas.' It's a brand name."

"Oh."

"Well, let's get going."

"Going?"

"Yeah. To my place. I'll show it to you."

"Okay." Chou couldn't stop staring at Kamatari. For the first time in his life, he was absolutely smitten. He'd never been interested in anyone, not even in the slightest bit. He sighed. But there was no way Kamatari would forget Shishio so quickly. After all, it had only been six months.

"Hop in," Kamatari said cheerfully. "I just got my driver's license here. I sold my antique scythe and bought this car. It's not very nice, but at least I don't have to walk everywhere anymore."

"Kamatari! You got rid of your scythe? What were ya thinkin'? That's the only memory ya have left of Shishio!"

Kamatari smiled as he got behind the wheel. "I think I'm finally starting to get over him. I'm sure he and Yumi are very happy in hell. Together for eternity." He grinned at Chou. "Do you have your seatbelt on?"

"Yeah."

"Then away we go!" He started the car, hit the gas pedal, and they were off.

Kamatari was an amazingly good driver. He was fast, but not reckless. He was careful, but not slow.

Chou stared out the window as he listened to country music playing from the radio.

"I'm not a big fan of country," Kamatari admitted, "but it beats all the pop stations playin around here. I wish they had some classic rock or something. Maybe a little classical music." He sighed happily and pulled into his driveway.

It was a nice house, but nothing fancy. There was a big tree out front, and a fence surrounding the backyard.

"Come on in."

Chou slowly followed Kamatari into the living room. It was very nice and clean. There was a piano, a grandfather clock, and a rocking chair next to the window.

"I'm sorry. I don't have a lot of furniture yet. The government provided me with the house, but I'm on my own from this point."

"You know, Kamatari…" Chou began. Then, he stopped.

"Yes?"

"Never mind. It's nothing. I was just thinkin', y'know, maybe I could stay here for a while and help ya out. I have more skills than just swinging a sword around."

"Oh, really? That would be nice. For now, though, you'd have to sleep on the floor until I can buy another bed. Is that all right?"

"Of course."

Kamatari smiled. "All right, Chou. I've been pretty lonely. I'm very sensitive, you know, and I don't exactly fit in with the Americans. I think they all sense that I'm not really what I appear to be."

Chou looked away. "Well…I like ya better as Kamatari, the Great Scythe of the Juppongatana."

Kamatari's eyes filled with tears.

Chou heard a sniffle and turned to face him again. He jumped when he saw Kamatari was crying.

"Oh, jeez, I'm sorry. Did I say somethin' wrong?"

Kamatari wiped his eyes. "No. It's just…That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me." He took off his shirt and bra.

Chou's eyes grew wide. Kamatari had a very nice figure. There wasn't a single hair to be seen on his entire upper body.

Kamatari blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry, Chou…It's just that we're both men, you know. And I didn't think you'd mind."

Chou shook his head. "No, Kamatari. I don't mind at all."


	3. No Need for Words

  
It had been a week now. Chou was working at McDonald's, which he despised, but he never complained.   
Kamatari was a bagger at the local grocery store. The uniforms were baggy, so he didn't have to wear a bra. He hated those things. How could women stand to wear them, anyway?  
Thank you, he chirped. Have a nice day.  
The customer just grumbled. People in America were so rude. Then again, so were people in Japan. Kamatari sighed. _I guess every country has some jerks in it._  
Five more minutes. Then, Kamatari could go home. Chou would be there already. He smiled. Chou certainly was a different man ever since the Juppongatana had disbanded. He seemed almost sensitive now. He was handsome, too. Why hadn't Kamatari ever noticed that?  
Shishio was dead. There was no chance of Kamatari being with him. Yumi was dead, too, so Kamatari didn't have a rival this time. Besides, even if she had been alive, Chou was more like a younger brother to her.  
As Kamatari got into his car, he reflected on all that had happened in Kyoto. He remembered falling in love with Shishio, and the pure joy he felt, being a member of the Juppongatana, Shishio's special attack squad. He remembered how he envied Soujirou, Houji, and Yumi, Shishio's closest companions. He remembered how he'd always wanted to be at Shishio's side as his right-hand lady, and how hard he worked when he fought Kaoru and Misao.  
Finally, he remember how distraught he was upon hearing about Shishio's death. And then, how he had been about to kill himself.  
But Chou had stopped him.  
Kamatari smiled, remembering how Chou acted like he didn't care. _Well, if you're going to die, hurry up and die._ But his eyes had betrayed him. Chou, the Sword Hunter, weakest of the Juppongatana. Weak in body, but strong in heart. If he hadn't stopped him then...Kamatari laughed. Chou was a nut...But a lovable one.   
Kamatari pulled into his driveway. Sure enough, Chou's bike was parked against the garage. That was one of Chou's many quirks. He always leaned his bicycle against the garage, even though it had a kickstand.  
He opened the door, and went upstairs to get a snack. Chou was sitting at the table, drinking some beer. He looked over at Kamatari, and he could tell he was drunk. Not overly drunk, not dangerously drunk, but just drunk enough to put some color into his cheeks. Kamatari put a hand to his mouth to keep from laughing.  
Chou said. His voice didn't sound any different, but he seemed looser. I like sake better. But there ain't any here in America. He laughed.  
Kamatari smiled. Did you pick some up on your way home from work, Chou?  
Yeah. I had to do somethin', but I wouldn't be able to do it unless I'd had a bit to drink. Ya ever feel that way?  
Well, I don't know. I don't drink much. What do you have to do?  
Tell me how your day was, and then I'll tell ya. After I tell ya about my day.  
All right, I'll play along. I did a lot of bagging. Not so many people asked me how to pronounce my name. I'm starting to become a regular here. A young man asked me out for a date, but I declined. He just wasn't my type.  
Well, I'm glad to hear that.  
  
Nothing. I'll tell ya in a minute. It has something to do with what I have to do.  
A few customers were rude to me, but I think that's because they were having a bad day. It is Monday, you know.  
  
Kamatari's heart began to race. That's all.  
Well, I made burgers. Lots of em. If I'd have stacked em all up, they would have stretched all the way to where ya work.  
  
Yeah. This little kid came up and called me broom head. I told him I knew a guy who called me that and he ended up going to jail. Of course, I didn't tell him that it was for a completely different reason, but it shut the little brat up.  
Is that it?  
Yeah. Close your eyes.  
  
A surprise.  
All right. Kamatari shut his eyes, heart beating faster than ever.  
Taking Kamatari's chin in his hand, Chou closed his own eyes and kissed him. It was very much in the same way that Shishio kissed Yumi.  
Kamatari didn't feel shocked, frightened, or angry. Shishio's death had left a large hole in his heart, and Chou had filled it almost to the point of overflowing.  
Chou couldn't believe Kamatari was accepting his wordless confession of love. He had never felt he was capable of loving someone, but Kamatari had proven him wrong. He loved Kamatari. And Kamatari loved him, he knew. He told him by returning the kiss he had received, by gently putting his arms around Chou, and not resisting in the least when Chou returned the gesture.  
All of this was done without a sound between the two, for the wisest of men know that true love cannot be expressed with words.


	4. El Fin

  
It was a wonderful wedding. Kamatari made a lovely bride, and even the priest had been tricked into thinking he was a woman. The ceremony went well, except for at the very beginning, when Iori saw Chou and yelled, But most of the people thought he said so they just laughed.  
The night before, Saitou had walked over to Chou. he had said with a smirk on his face. I should have known you'd go off and do something stupid like get married.  
Chou had sneered. Look who's talkin'. Hey, Hitokiri Battousai-san told me ya got rid of my swords. That true?  
We were low on funds. Again, Saitou had grinned wickedly. You'd lose them by the time you were 20 anyway, he'd added.  
Chou would be turning 20 next week.  
The reception was even better. Yahiko and Misao were stuffing themselves, Kenshin and Soujirou were circulating as usual, and even Aoshi seemed to be having a good time.  
Fuji, of course, couldn't fit in the building, so he stayed outside with Iwanbo to keep him company, although this was about as effective as talking to a brick wall. Still, he was content to have somebody to converse with.  
Okina, Sanosuke, and Saizuchi were all getting drunk. They had somehow managed to resolve their differences and were living it up with Henya, who just stood there blinking, and Anji, who looked truly happy for the first time in years.   
Congratulations, Chou-san, Soujirou told him, smiling as usual. I must admit, I never expected you to marry Kamatari-san, but somehow I'm not surprised.  
Kamatari ruffled his hair. Thanks, Sou-chan. You're so sweet.  
Soujirou grinned.  
Come on, Yahiko was saying to Misao. I dare you to drink one.  
scoffed Misao. I know what you're going to do. You're going to get me drunk and let me make a fool of myself in front of Aoshi-sama. Well, forget it, pipsqueak.  
What did you call me!?  
  
Weasel girl!  
  
Weasel girl!  
Iori said again.  
Chou looked down.   
Shak hanz, shak hanz, shak hanz!  
What's he saying?  
Shake hands, Seikku translated. He wants to shake hands.  
Chou took a few steps back. Uh-uh. I'm not touching that little urchin. He got me into enough trouble last time.  
Oh, what a cute baby! Kamatari cooed. Chou, we have to adopt a baby just like this one! He shook Iori's hand. There you go, hon.  
Iori giggled. Then, he waved. Bye-bye, Broom!  
Sanosuke staggered over to Chou. Well, I see you were finally able to get a wife...er...husband.  
Chou smirked at him. Not even a smartass remark from you could bother me today. You're just jealous cause I've got Kamatari and you don't.  
Sanosuke snorted. He muttered something that sounded like, I prefer older women, and went back to drink some more sake.  
Come on, Aoshi-sama! Misao dragged the reluctant commander over to the newlyweds. Chou, Kamatari, this is Aoshi-sama.  
Oh, Misao-chan! Kamatari smiled. I see you found yourself a man while I was away. You sly little devil.  
Aoshi blinked slowly. Then, he turned to Chou. She certainly is a lively one, isn't she? Not unattractive, though.  
Misao was shocked. Aoshi, actually commenting on someone's looks? Then, she grinned. Actually, Aoshi-sama, that's a man.  
Aoshi-sama tried to hide his amazement, but failed miserably. Oh. I see. He walked over to Okina to tell him he'd had enough.  
That night, when Chou and Kamatari were driving home, Chou said, You know, it's really too bad that Yumi-neesan and Shishio weren't able to come to our wedding.  
Kamatari nodded. Yes, and Houji and Usui.  
Well, I'm sure somewhere, somehow, they know about us.  
Meanwhile, down in hell....  
So, Chou and Kamatari got married, Shishio said gravely. It seems I underestimated Chou's sex appeal.  
Yumi looked surprised.  
I'm just joking, Yumi. Shishio put an arm around her shoulders. It makes sense that Kamatari would fall for a dope like him.  
Almost makes me wish I were back on earth again, Houji mumbled. Just to see those two exchange their wedding vows.  
Usui smirked. Don't forget the consummation. That ought to be quite a sight.  
Usui, you're so dirty, scolded Yumi.  
And they laughed until hell froze over.


End file.
